guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Laxin213
Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 20:20, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I am still learning WikiSyntax and will definately do credit users. I used the main template that User:SLeeVe had. ::A few tips: Use one or more colons at the start of a comment to indent, just like I did on this mesage and yours. Always indent one time more than the person you are replying to. To sign your comments type four tildes. ( ~~~~ ) -- (talk) 20:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks for the Help!! I was looking at the help page for info on how to insert a break at the bottom of the table on my userpage.~LAX 20:40, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::If you want a new linebreak, you can use the html tag or the wiki template . -- (talk) 20:42, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::I should have said that differently. I want to end my table that I created, so that a new section will appear below my table for my assasin and Rit.~LAX 20:45, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ah. You were missing the end marker of the table, which is |}. I made a small edit, putting the two last boxes in a different table, so you see how the tables work. Feel free to play with them now. :) -- (talk) 20:50, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Thank you Again for the Help. The user I got the temple from, SLeeVe ,isn't showing his page at the moment. I'm not sure if that means that he is editing it or that I somehow screwed up his page copy/pasting it and then modifing it. If you have a second, could you make sure that I didn't vandalize his page. I didn't mean to. And thanks again for the editing help. ~LAX 20:58, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::No problem. I checked the history of SLeeVes user page. He is the only one who has made edits to it. -- (talk) 21:00, 24 January 2007 (CST) Sure u have life... 2 obby sets *ehm* :: 1 Full set, Mes has Attire only. VwK farming FTW 100k+ (5 runs @ ~2ectos a run) an hour possible, storm bows too. Laxin213 13:15, 25 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)